


Math is Hard, Try Ice Skating Instead

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Domestic Bliss [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Math is Evil, Skate!Family for the Win, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 12:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10245371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yuri deals with the evils of geometry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop making jokes about Victor's cooking? Probably not, I'm having way too much fun with this. The title is stolen from Teen Wolf, I think. This is based on requests from kayisacat and a guest reviewer. I hope that you like it! I've gotten a lot of great requests lately, and I'm excited to write them!
> 
> I'm going with the headcanon that Yuri is homeschooled. I took geometry in ninth grade and we talked about circles then, so I'm considering it reasonable that Yuri would be learning about them at 15 (plus it was the easiest to write and explain).
> 
> Also thank you to everyone who has left kudos or commented! I'm so grateful to all of you! 
> 
> As per usual, Yuri P. is Yuri and Yuuri K. is Yuuri. Enjoy!

Yuri looks like the model of a dedicated student, with his study materials all spread out over the kitchen table and his laptop displaying the chapter that he's working on. The dark scowl on his face tells a vastly different story, however. "Geometry is evil," the teenager announces, throwing down his pencil and slumping in his chair.

"Geometry, huh?" Yuuri says sympathetically, walking over to the table. He's been putting the last minute touches on the chicken that he's making for dinner. Victor had been summarily banished from the kitchen after his attempt to help had resulted in a charred, blackened lump that was supposed to be piroshky. He peers over Yuri's shoulder at the laptop screen. "You're working on circles?" He doesn't ask if Yuri wants his help, knowing full well that his offer would be rejected. Instead he just chooses to subtly assist Yuri; it's the option that is much less likely to end in yelling.

"Yeah," Yuri grunts out, looking only slightly irritated at the intrusion. Most of his wrath is saved for the cursed subject that he's attempting to study. "I'm supposed to be finding the area and circumference by using the radius and diameter, but it doesn't make any sense!"

"I see," Yuuri says, biting his lip. He thinks for a moment, trying to come up with the best way to explain this to Yuri. "Well, you're given the radius or diameter of the circle, right?"

"Yeah, it's right there in the problems. What does that have to do with anything?" Yuri asks impatiently.

"So, the equation you have is a way to take those values and use them to find the area," Yuuri says, trying to be helpful.

Yuri just stares blankly at him. "What does that mean, katsudon?"

Yuuri sighs and tries to think of a way to explain it in terms that are easier to understand. "Basically, if you know the radius, or the diameter, you can calculate the area using the equations you have right there. See, in this first problem you have the radius, so you would use the second equation, which has the r for radius in it." He carefully walks Yuri through the steps of the problem, figuring that a little demonstration couldn't hurt.

"I guess that makes sense," Yuri says after they've gone through a couple more problems. His frown has softened a bit with understanding. "I didn't realize that you were such a nerd, katsudon."

"Well, I did go to college after all," Yuuri points out, grinning at the gentle teasing. "It's good to know that I retained some of the things that I learned there."

"I still don't really get what the radius or the diameter of the circle is supposed to be, though," Yuri complains.

"But of course you do, Yurio!" says Victor brightly as he walks into the kitchen. He's been not-so-subtly eavesdropping on their conversation from the living room.

"That's not my name!" Yuri protests immediately. "And what do you mean by that, anyway, geezer?"

Victor beams, eager to depart his worldly knowledge. "You've known what a radius and a diameter are for years! You just never called them by their name!"

"Did you hit your head or something?" Yuri demands. "What are you talking about?"

"You do it in practice all the time," Victor says brightly. "When Yakov or Lilia ask you to skate a ten meter circle, you know exactly what they're talking about, right?"

Yuri's face is creased with confusion. "Of course I do! I've known how to do that for years!"

"And what does a ten meter circle mean?" Victor presses on.

"It means that it's ten meters across, duh."

"Exactly!" Victor praises. "That's your diameter right there."

Yuri's mouth drops open in surprise. "I – never really thought about it like that."

"And how far is it from the center of a ten meter circle to the edge?" Victor queries. Normally, Yuri would get annoyed with all of the questions, but Victor actually seems to have a point that he's trying to make for once.

"It's five meters," Yuri says instantly, before his eyes widen in understanding. "I guess that's what the radius is?"

"My son is so smart!" Victor gushes effusively. "I'm so proud of you!" He scoops Yuri up in a tight hug.

The teenager gives a startled yelp. "Geezer! Put me down already!" He swats at the back of Victor's head, but the older skater is unmoved by his protests. "And I'm not your son!"

After watching Yuri flail for a few minutes, Yuuri decides to take pity on the younger skater and help him get free. "Victor, let Yuri finish his schoolwork. I'm going to make dinner, so I need you to vacate the kitchen. It's for our own safety."

Victor finally releases Yuri with a pout and a dramatic sigh and heads back to the living room. Yuuri can hear him complaining to Makkachin and snorts to himself. Movement in the corner of his vision catches his attention, and he glances over to Yuri; the teenager mouths a quick "thank you" before pointedly returning to his homework. Yuuri smiles and hums to himself as he returns to preparing dinner. Just another typical family evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please leave a comment! Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> This fic is open for requests, so let me know if there's anything that you want to see!
> 
> This fic is cross-posted to fanfiction.net.


End file.
